Kami sama
by Wolf Demon Kunoichi13
Summary: They were all hurt in their pasts. They didn't show it but they all prayered to Kami for something or other. Here are their prayers.[Poem fic. multi chap.]
1. Sin stained soul

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Naruto' Kishimoto-sensei does. I do own this poen/prayer.

Okay I was reading this fic. '_What I Am_' and it got me thinking after I read the first chap. that was Sasuke then I remembered '_Here My Prayer_' and this was the spawn. I want to do all of the rookie 9, team Gai, the sensei's, the sannin, the Yondaime, Saturobi, Itachi, Kabuto, Naji's father, Hinata's father, Hanabi, Konohamatu corp., Sasuke's mom, Sasuke's dad, Shizune, Anko, Zabuza, and Haku.

This isn't my first priotity though '_Confessions Through Poems_' is.

'Kay Review. and enjoy!

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Kami-sama_

_Save my soul_

_I've done terrible things_

_I pushed them away_

_I listened to him_

_I nearly killed my_

_Best friend_

_I broke her heart_

_I lost their trust_

_I sold my soul_

_I'm now a traitor_

_I can't go back_

_Why did this happen_

_To me_

_To them_

_They never_

_Deserved this_

_I'm a sinner_

_They are saints_

_Please, Kami-sama_

_Cleanse my sin stained_

_Soul!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'Kay Review and tell my what you think!


	2. Save this flower

**Disclaimer:** I don't own '_Naruto_' Kishimoto-sensei does.

Okay the next instalment of '_Kami sama_' hope you like it. It's Sakura. I hate her in part 1 but in part 2 she's cool I like giving her bad parents it makes her seem like less of a bitch.

'kay read and review!

_---------------------------------------------------_

_Good Kami-sama_

_I am just a flower_

_Alone in a field_

_I loved him_

_The other loved me_

_The boy that I didn't even_

_Give a second glance_

_Turned out to grow-up_

_To a young man_

_And yet I still love_

_The traitor_

_The young man_

_Deserves someone_

_That paid attention_

_To him even then_

_When we were young_

_And yet I'm still a flower_

_Weak and alone_

_In a field_

_My parents they_

_Disowned me_

_Though they don't_

_Through me out_

_Don't want to_

_Make a show_

_For the other villagers_

_Because I became _

_A shinobi_

_Good Kami-sama_

_Hear this little flowers_

_Cry that no one_

_Ever hears_

_Save this flower_

_From dying by_

_Her own hands!_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

'Kay review! And tell me what you really think!


	3. Fox behind the mask

**Disclaimer:**I don't own '_Naruto_' Kishimoto-sensei does.

Okay here's the next chapter. I think you can guess who this is. It's simple. Well I just need to askmone of my reviewers something: What's a 'wrinkle introduction'?

Well enjoy and review!

------------------------------------------------------

_Kami_

_What have I_

_Ever done to_

_Deserve this?_

_I tried to help them_

_I tried to make her_

_Smile a true smile_

_I tried to get him_

_Out of his_

_Depression_

_I tied to teach him_

_Not to mourn anymore_

_And what did I get?_

_They hated me_

_And pushed me away_

_She didn't give me_

_A second glance_

_He went and_

_Became a traitor_

_He spends more_

_Time mourning_

_Now_

_The fox was put_

_Inside of me_

_But that was a curse_

_And a blessing at_

_The same time_

_He trains me_

_And tells me things_

_Of my past_

_Of my…family_

_I'm just a fox_

_A fox behind a mask_

_I say so much_

_And yet say so little_

_I say I wish_

_To become Hokage_

_It's true_

_I say I love Ramen_

_That is not_

_It is the only_

_Food they can't_

_Tamper with_

_They say they_

_Know me_

_They do not_

_Kami_

_I wish for them_

_To know_

_This Fox behind this_

_Mask!_

------------------------------------------------

'kay review It makes me happy!


	4. Flashes Son

**Disclaimer:** Dude if I owned Naruto The Yaoi would WAY be more prominant and it would be for adults...

Alright this one's the Yondaime also, As I believe, Naruto's Father...Well read on...

_

* * *

_

_Kami-sama_

_I don't _

_Understand_

_Why They Hate_

_Him_

_My only Son_

_The One_

_I Wanted To_

_Be Considered_

_A Hero_

_Instead Is_

_Treated Like_

_A Demon_

_Why Did_

_I Condemn Him_

_To This Horrible_

_Life_

_By Putting_

_The Fox_

_Inside Of_

_Him_

_But Now_

_He Has _

_Precious People_

_I Really Hope_

_They Don't Turn_

_Their Backs_

_On Him_

_Dear Kami-sama_

_Hear My Prayer_

_Save This Flashes_

_Condemned Son!

* * *

_

Well Tell Me what you think! 


	5. Mother's Concerned Soul

**Disclaimer:** dude if I owned Naruto...It wouldn't be rated teen that's all I'm saying.

Alright Mikoto is right now and well enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Forgiving Kami-sama,_

_Hear My Plea,_

_The Plea Of,_

_A Concerned,_

_Mother That,_

_Hasn't The,_

_Power To,_

_Do A Single,_

_Thing,_

_Please Watch,_

_After My Sons,_

_Yes I Am,_

_Aware That,_

_They Are Both,_

_Traitors To,_

_Our Village,_

_But Still,_

_Watch After,_

_My Beloved,_

_Sons Lives,_

_And Help,_

_Guide Them,_

_Back Home,_

_Just To Stop,_

_The Worry,_

_In This,_

_Concerned Mothers,_

_Soul!

* * *

_

Well review 'kay! 


End file.
